The Story of Adalina
by awesumgirl13
Summary: Abolut a girl, her best friend, a tall blonde faery, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Heyyyyy peoples of the world! I'm Adalina... I have dark brown hair with overgrown bangs with 1 pink streak in my bangs. I also have brown eyes and I am 16 years old. My best friend is the awesome-ness of awesome! You guys will find out more stuff about her later. Well I should probably stop telling you this stuff so i can get on with the story! Oh yeah... i live in amansion by the way.

It is the middle of the night and i hear a big BANG! I litterally jump out of bed and i could sense that the broken glass was somewhere near... so i look around in my room and it was the window above my dresser. All of a sudden I saw a figure move across the corner of my eye.

"What the heck was that!" I saw the figure again! It scared the crap out if me... then all of a sudden i heard a big BOOM! _Was that the sound of a gun shot? I thought._ Then I look out my window and there is a body in my lawn**.** _ Who did that? I wondered to myself. _

"What or who is that!" The next morning I got out of bed and went downstairs to get the plastic rap... after I got the plastic rap I ran back upstairs and put that around my window. I forgot something didn't I? Oh yeah! I forgot to get the broom. So I went back downstairs and grabbed the broom, then ran back upststairs to my room and swept up all the broken glass. After I was done I got on my shining gold tank top with my white cover up, my white skinny jeans, and my black boots with heels. I grabed my car keys and headed out to my convertable. Just when I was about to pull ot of my long driveway, someone walked out behind my car.

"Hey! What the crap?" I yelled at the tall blonde boy.

"Sorry... but I was on my way to come up to your house to ask about your friend"

`"Okay... but i need more details... that also means that I'm wonder WHICH FRIEND!"

"The one with the pure red hair..."

"Oh! Dyllon... yeah... so what about her?"

"I'm looking for her..."

"Why exactly?"

"I have some news for her... and I have to ask her something..."

"Ok... Just let me txt her!" After I said that I pulled out my Iphone and started txting her: _Hey... there is sum weird dude here asking 4 u... where r u? Cause we r going to the mall... remember? _ Then on my phone screen it said, Sent.

"There... i told her you are looking for her."

"Thank you... when you see her next please give her this card... It says where she can locate me." Then i got a txt back saying: _Ok... im home... b here in 5? _Then I sent a txt back saying: _Ok... b there in 5... c u in a bit!_

"Okay then mental person... Oh... and just wondering... what... is... your... name?"

"Bryon... Well I have to go now... See you later"

"Ok? I guess i will see you later then..." Then I finshed pulling out of my driveway and rushed over to Dyllon's house.

"Hey Dyllon!"

"Hey Ad!"

"Well... just don't stand there, get in! We want to get to the mall as fast as we can!"

"Ok! I'm getting in!"

"Ok! Hey... how much did you bring?"

"I brought... $450"

"Sweet! I brought $650!" So we head on over to the mall. When we got there we found the closest parking spot to the enterance. We walked into the mall... supprisingly there weren't a lot of people. In the mall there was 5 big stores and a food court. The 5 stores are: Maurices, Pac Sun, Torrid, H&M, and Forever 21. In the food court is: A&W, Taco Bell, McDonalds, Burger King, Culvers, Pizza Hut, and Arby's. The first store we went to cause we were coser to was Pac Sun. I picked out the white destroy denim leggings and duffy blue leggings and Dyllon picked out a pair of destroy monsoon leggings and a pair of destroy black cloud leggings. I also bought a couple of shirts to go with the pants. The shirts I bought is the right on top (only has right shoulder strap and the cut out chain top... and Dyllon bought the royal blue Kirra Mesh Inset Circle top and the visitor cutout crew top. We each also bought two tank tops.. I bought the shuffled tube top and the diamond doll tube top... Dyllon bought the runaway concert top and the black biker babe tank. We also bought a pair of shoes! Dyllon bought the Garter Espradrille Wedge and I bought the Double Twist Wedge. After we were done at that store we went to one more store before we left cause we were at Pac Sun for over 3 hours looking... let me tell you... that store is HUGE!

The nextr store we went to was Forever 21. I bought this one shirt called the Sequined Crop Top. Dyllon bought this one shirt called the Ruched One Shoulder Top. I also bought this one pair of skinny jeans called Premium Denim Ripped Skinny Jeans. Dyllon bought these really cute pair of jeans called Flared Jeans w/ Bedazzled Wing Pockets. The shoes we bought are cuuuuuute! I bought Vanessa Strappy Wedges and Dyllon bought Strappy Wedge Heels. That is all the shopping we did. After we got our stuff in bags we went outside to my car, put our bags on the trunk and hopped in the convertable. I saw that Bryan dude coming.

"Hey Dyl, there's that guy i was telling you about the other day..."

"Oh! Ok... How did he know we were here?"

"I don't know... all he told me is that he had to tell you something."

"Ohhh...I see, I see. Soooo should we drive off or wait till he gets over here?"

"Oh! Definitally drive off!" After I said that I just put my foot on the gas pedal and we went like 75 mph out of te parking lot of the mall and down the road. Then all of a sudden a black suv pulled up behind us I could not tell who it was... but all I know is that whoever it is they were following us. Dyllon turned around to see who it was, because i couldn't trn around cause I am driving.

"Can you see who it is?"

"Uhmmm... Faintly."

"Then who is it?"

"Uhm... it looks like the guy that was coming at us in the parking lot."

"Oh! It's Bryan... he was asking if I would see you soon, cause he said he said he had ton tell you something important." `.

"Oh! That dude... Do you know what he wanted to tell me?"

"No... he just told me he wants to tell you something important."

"Hey... Wanna go to the salon? Cause... I mean we have A LOT of money left..."

"Sure... We can go... I can pay if you want so you have money next time we go shopping."

"Okay... Thanks!" We headed on over to the salon and we saw someone in there that we thought we have seen before. I think her name is... Laurel? Yea! Thatss her name!

"Hey Laurel!"

"Hi! How are you?"

"I'm doin good! Thank you for asking... how have you been? How is your relationship?"

"I've been doing well... Thanx... What relationship?"

"Aren't you still in a relashionship with David?"

"Oh! David... No... I broke up with him... but we're friends"

"Oh! I see I, see" The Dyllon and I went up to the counter to pay and to pick out my hair style. I picked that my hair is crimped and Dyllon wanted her hair curled. It only took 25 minutes each of our hairs. After we were done we walked out the door and that black suv was right innfront of us. Then a tall blonde male got out of the car... Bryan.

"Hello Bryan... What would you like... we have to GO!"

"Hello Miss... I want to talk to Dyllon."

Dyllon whispers to me, "How does he know my name?"

"Idk," I whispered back. After I said that we ran to my car, jumped in, and took off.

**To Be Continued... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Continued...**

When we got back to my house, we hid my car in our garage to look like we weren't there. We pulled the shades down the windows, dimmed all the lights, and hid in a hidden closet that only Dyllon and I knew about. Oh! I almost forgot! We also locked all the doors and windows in the house.

"He'll never find us now!" I told Dyllon slyly.

"I know!" Then we heard him trying to open the front door. The all of a sudden it stopped!

"What the heck!" Dyllon screamed.

"I think he tried to get in!"

"I think so too! Do you think he's gone?"

"Idk... Lets go see..." So we slowly climbed out of the closet, and crawled into the living room and look through the window. His black suv wasn't there... so he must be gone!

"Whew! Thank god he's gone!"

"Yeah! No kidding!" Then we unlocked everything. After we unlocked everything we headed up to my HUGE bedroom... and sat down on my bed. While I was typing away on the computer... Dyllon was laying on my bed texting her boyfriend, Mike; the captain of the football team. He has blonde hair.

_Dyllon: Heyyy_

_Mike: Sup?_

_Dyllon: Wat up?_

_Mike: Just home_

_Dyllon: Kool... Hey... can I come over? I'm Adalina's._

_Mike: Sure, do u want me 2 pik u up or do u want her 2 drop u off?_

_Dyllon: ummmmmm... I think ill have her drop me off...  
>Mike: k... c u in a bit! <em>

_Dyllon: kk... bye _

"Hey Ad... will you drop me off at Mike's?

"Sure Dyll!" I grabbed my car keys and pulled out of the drive way. Mike's house is only half an hour from my house (if you drive.) We finally got to Mike's house, I said bye to Dyllon and then drove back to my house.

_**TWO WEEKS LATER...**_

"Hey Dyllon, I can't believe we haven't seen Bryan following us for a while!"

"I know! It is amazing! I wonder what he wanted to tell me... I wonder if he fled..."

"Yea..."

"Heyyyyy... Ad... wanna go see Laurel?"

"Sure!" So I got my car keys and pulled out of our garage and then i just remembered that I forgot something. Oh! I forgot my purse full of moo la! I quikely went inside and grabbed my purse off the couch and ran back to my car, hopped in, and took off. When we got to Laurel's there was another car there, it looked like David's car.

"Hey! David is here too!"

"Sweet! Hey Ad... I wonder how David's and Laurel's friendship is going."

"Yea..." So we walked out of my car and knocked on Laurel's door. She opened the door.  
>"Hey guys! What up?"<p>

"Hey... can we come in?"

"Sure Ad... but if you don't mind David's over too."

"Yeah... That's fine..." We walked in the door... I looked over and David was standing there.

"Hey David!"

"Hey Adalina!"

"Well thanks for including me guys!"

"Srry Dyll"

"Hello David," she said to David.

"Hey Dyllon! Nice to see both of you!"

"Nice to see you to!" I said politely. Then we up to Laurel's room. We started watching t.v, whe all of a sudden Dyllon's phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hi Dyllon...This is Mike... Can you come to the hospital? My grandmother had a stroke."

"Sure... I'll be there in a few..."

"Ok..." I told Adalina and she told me she would drive me to the hospital. So we said good-bye to Laurel and David, then hurried to my, car, hopped in, and took off. When we got to the hospital Dyllon hopped out of the car and headed towards the hospital, she walked in and went to the counter.

"Miss. Coulverson please..."

"Oh! Yes! Miss. Coulverson... room 204."

"Thank you!" She hurried down the hall to room 204... and knocked on the door. Mike andswered and told her to come in.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long... I told my very best friend that she could write the 3rd chapter of The Story of Adalina... she is very creative... but it takes her a lil bit to think of sumthing 2 write about, and it took her a while to send it to me so that all of you can read it! Well... lets get to the story now... **

I walked quietly out to the parkng lot. Mike's grandmother was fine. She wasn't going to die. I laughed. I never really like to think about death. Yet the whole world revovled around it.

Just as I thought luck was turning for the better, it started to rain. And of COURSE I had chosen today to walk home instead of getting a ride from Ad. Yup, cause 'I only live a few blocks away. I'll be fine!' was what got me into this mess. I sighed untill my knight and shining armor beeped.

"Caught in the rain?" Tam chuckled. I laughed too. We were pretty decent friends. And no, I didn't have a crush on him. Even though he was kind of cute. "Want a ride?"

I nodded and hopped my wet butt into the front seat of his car.

We drove in silence, save for the directions I was giving him to my house. Then again, for odd reasons he seemed to know the way. And I knew that he wanted to talk about something because he ket looking over at me. It angered me.

I heard something rattle. I looked at the floor to see the small prism in my bag shaking uncontrollably. I raised an eyebrow. Weirddd...

"This is it, right?" We were stopped in front of my house. I nodded, collecting myself up.

"Yeah, than..." When I got up I noticed the wet mess I had made. I sighed. "I'm sorry let me help..." I went to grab the towel I had in my bag, but ended up cutting my finger on some paper. I pulled my finger away and sucked on it. It tasted...sweet. When I pulled back, there was some white stuff...

And last I checked, blood was red and tasted salty.

Tam noticed and his expression grew serious. "I should explain some things... "He murmered. "Please get back in the car." I nodded slowly.

I literaly laughed. Their explaination was so far fetched; yet somehow made sense. "Ok, let me get this straight. You think that I'm a faery from... Avalon? And that I was sent here when I was little because of a gate..." I got a nod from Laurel and Tam. David honestly didn't do much.

"And you would know this how?" I asked.

"Because..." Laurel hesitated. " We're faeries too. Well, not David..." My eye twitched. Was it April Fools day? Wait no, it was September... Early Halloween prank? Maybe...Or perhaps... No, couldn't be.

"Ummmmmm no." I said. I got up to leave. "You two are not faeries. And besides, theres something wrong with your story. I don't have faery parents. I'm not adopted."

I was stopped by Laurel. "I'll prove it. That I'm a faery." I raised an eyebrow. She did something and reached under her tank top. Then a petal fell to the floor and several others sprung up. They looked like...wings. I froze.

David looked at her with much admiration. Tam seemed to smile a bit. I just stood there. "Ummmmm, what the heck is that?" I asked while pointing at the thing on her back.

"It's my blossom. You should be getting one too. Do you have a bump on your back?" She responded. I shook my head. Tam seemed interested now.

"Thats weird...Usually they don't pick Spring or Summer faeries for gate missions. And a winter Faery is too valueable to let go. Hmmmm..."

I slowly backed up. "Yeah, this proves nothing. I'll admit that the white sappy stuff was weird, but it doesn't prove anything. I'll just go check it out at the hospital. See ya around..." I rushed out of the house. It was way too weird. Everything was. Maybe if I talked it over with Ad...

THERE!


	4. Chapter 4

oOo

After I got home from the hospital I got a call on my Iphone.

"Hey! How's Mike's grandma?" I asked Dyllon.

"Hey Ad... she's fine. Hey, -"

"Hey what? Is, there something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking. Oops. Sorry Ad, gotta go."

"Ok... Text you later! Bye."

"Bye Ad," Then we both hang up. I started pacing around our house. _Somethings wrong in Dyllon's life... I can tell by the tone of her voice, but I just can't figure out what was wrong. _I thought to myself. So I pulled out my phone.

_Ad: Hey Dyl, I was thinking... and by the tone of ur voice wen we were on the fone talking, it sounded like u wanted 2 tell me/ask me bout sumthin..._

Then on my phone it said, Message a couple seconds later I got a text from Dyllon.

_Dyl: Yea, _I wanted 2 tell u/ ask u sumthin... but i thought u mightve laughed me... so i didnt tell u... cause its kinda... how u mite wanna call it... weird

_Ad: Well u shuld no i wouldnt laugh u... no matter how weird it is! _

_Dyl: ok... well... ill talk 2 Laurel and her friend Tamani and set up a date were all of us can meet up and they can explain all of it 2 u! _

_Ad: Kk... Bye 4 now! :) _

_Dyl: Bye Ad! Then we stopped texting eachother..._

_oOo_

I picked up my phone and called Laurel.

"Hey Laurel... I have a favor ask you..."

"Sure Dyllon! Whats up?"

"Well, I kinda told Adalina that we could make a meeting sometime to talk about you guys thinking that i'm a faery... which I think is still very strange..."

"Sure... Who all did you want to come to this so called, "meeting?" "

"Uhmmm, I guess you, Tamani, Adalina, and me..."

"Ok... we can do that... lets meet up tommorrow at lets say... 3?"

"Ok... see you then! Bye!"

"Bye Dyllon!"

oOo

I picked up my phone cause it started playing the ringtone when someone's calling.

"Hey Dyllon! Whats up?

"Hey! I just called to tell you that we are meeting at the ice-cream shop tom. at 3... ok?"

"Ok... thats fine!" Then I hung the phone up.

**One Day later 3**

"Where the hack is Dyllon!" I asked Laurel.

"Idk..." Then Dyllon walks through the door.

"Hey Dyl! What took you so long?" I asked Dyllon right as she walked through the door.

"Sorry! It took me a while to do my hair... "

"That's okay!" Tamani suddenly said.

"Okay... so what did you want to tell me about?" I asked.

"Well," Tamani said, " we think Dyllon's a faery..."

**To Find Out What Adalina's Reaction Is You'll Have To Read The 5th Chapter... Which I Have To Make! :) So... keep a look 4 te 5th chapter! :D**

**Oh! And sorry this chapter is a little short... i couldnt think of anything 2 write! :)**


End file.
